Reign of Dragons Guide by -Grim- (3UDZET3) Part 3
3. Reign of Dragons Card Advice (general) Each and every card has a few attributes besides attack and defense power: On the top left corner of every card is a small circle colored red, green, or blue to indicate if that card belongs to the Chaos, Genesis, or Justice family. Chaos, Genesis, and Justice will also be written out in the card description. Next to the it there will be a small Pink Heart, Green Circle, or Yellow Sword. This indicates the Attack Type of the card. Pink Heart = Charm, Green Circle = Magic, Yellow Sword = Melee The Stars on the bottom left of the card indicate how rare the card is, generally speaking the more Stars there are down there, the more powerful the card is. The bubbles on the bottom right of the card indicate how many times the card can be Evolved, The first bubble will always be filled. Cards can be Evolved 3 times gaining power each time and gaining 1 star (and extra power) the last time. Try not to do too much card Evolving (or Enhancing) before you read my Reign of Dragons Card Evolution section. Having cards with the same attributes allows you to have Battle Formations (only used when fighting other players). Battle Formations are buffs (increases) your decks attack and defensive power. Having 3 cards with the same Attack Type (Heart,circle, or sword) in your deck will give those cards a small boost to Attack and Defense power. Having 5 cards with the same Attack Type (Heart,circle, or sword) in your deck will give those cards a larger boost to Attack and Defense power. Using the "Reccomended Deck" is going to give you the best results 99.5% of the time, but keep in mind the attack formations when picking cards to upgrade... I'll try to explain. If you have 10 cards in your deck, and those 10 cards are 4 magic (green circle), 4 melee (yellow sword), and 2 charm (pink heart). Looking at your deck in the deck detail screen, if your strongest 2 or 3 cards are Magic type. then you should probably try to find a magic type card to start upgrading. You will need to upgrade that card until it is stronger than your weakest Melee or Charm card. At this point it will automatically be moved into your deck by the AI, and you will then have 5 magic type cards. So before this scenario you had 4 magic and 4 melee and you were getting a small boost to ATK/DEF for each of those sets. Now you have 5 magic and 4 (or 3) melee and are still getting a small boost to ATK/DEF on melee cards, but now you are getting a medium boost to ATK/DEF on magic type cards, which you have more of and include your strongest 2 or 3 cards. If you had looked at your deck and seen that your strongest few cards were melee or charm, then I would advise you to try and upgrade THOSE kinds of cards to get them into your deck. If you find this info helpful please use Referral code 3UDZET3 for a free card and money. Menu => Status => Referral code => 3UDZET3 (thank you!) -Grim- NEXT >>>>>>>>>>